<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Moments by AlyOopsie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873257">Little Moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyOopsie/pseuds/AlyOopsie'>AlyOopsie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lilith Deserves Better [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Gen, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, I realized I was in love with my best friend and wrote this to help me cope with that, Just changed my friend's name to Lilith's and called it a day, Lilith is not MC's ancestor, Mc is in love with Lilith, Modern AU, Moments Mc falls in love with Lilith, Possible Unrequited Love, The brothers aren't mentioned at all, everything that happens in this is stuff that i tied back to love for my friend, this is entirely self-indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyOopsie/pseuds/AlyOopsie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mc reflects on their relationship with Lilith, wondering when exactly they fell in love with their best friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lilith/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lilith Deserves Better [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Should I have updated my other fic before this? yes.<br/>Did I write this to cope with realizing I'm in love with my best friend? also yes.</p>
<p>I'm genuinely scared she'll find out about this but y'know what? self care. I think it works well in this series so here it is</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Mc met Lilith, they were both six years old. Neither really noticed the other, Mc was too busy being an unobservant small child while Lilith was busy making new friends. She had just moved to your small town and was adjusting to being in a completely new place. She made a few friends quickly, which made a few girls dislike her. You had been too busy being off in your own world for years, but you still noticed that these girls would try to make things harder for her.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/>
<p>When Mc was 8, their family moved away. Several months later, they moved back. They weren’t really sure why they moved in the first place, but they were back and that was what was important. This was what Mc knew, not the other town. In the other town, people were rude and made them miss their hometown. At least there, they knew where they were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After coming back, Mc was enrolled back into their previous school. There was only one in the town, so it made sense. They knew these halls, knew the teachers, and knew the bus drivers. They knew some of their classmates, but didn’t really have any friends. They never really bonded with anyone before they moved away, but they were excited to be back.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/>
<p>A year after Mc moved back into the small town, at the age of 9, they had developed a reputation of being a smart kid. Lilith had the same reputation, and you bonded over this. Many other classmates loved group projects, but didn’t want to do the work. Every time you were allowed to choose, you and Lilith chose the other to be in their team. You had developed a sense of trust to do the work, which led to you two grouping together more often. It wasn’t quite a friendship, but almost. The girls that were mean to her when you were younger still tried to make things hard for her, but you never gave them the chance to pair up with her. They would make her do all the work, but claim that they did it instead of her. You always knew the truth.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/>
<p>As you two grew older, you became friends. You spent time together both inside and outside of school, but mostly in school. Lilith was a busy girl, between clubs she was in and babysitting. She always made time for you, though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At some point, Mc found themselves cuddling with Lilith on a couch. Their head was on her tummy, their other friend playing games near them. It felt right, her tummy was comfortable and they felt warm. They weren’t quite sure why they felt so happy, but figured it was just liking having close friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lilith convinced Mc to join a club she was in, but it wasn’t really something they were interested in. They mostly joined to spend time with Lilith, but it was a good experience anyway. They learned that particular club wasn’t for them, along with getting to know Lilith a bit better.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/>
<p>The very first school dance Mc went to, Lilith also came. It was really loud, and she had wanted to hide away for a while. She had decided to go to the very back of the gym, away from the speakers. Mc had gone to the bathroom and saw her when they came back, deciding to go and sit with her. A few classmates didn’t like that, trying to get the two of you to dance again with them. They couldn’t understand why you would want or need a break, but some of the adults decided to let you both sit in a quieter area together. Mc sat next to her while she was crying from the noise, unsure if they should do anything more than be here. It turns out that’s all Lilith wanted, just a friend to sit with her while she was upset.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/>
<p>Several years later, Mc and Lilith went together to an alpaca farm with Mc’s parents. They were excited and happy to gently pet the alpacas. They were all very cute, but it was more fun being there with her. After the farm, the group went to get food. Lilith and Mc had sat across from each other, happily joking and lightly kicking each other under the table. At some point, the two were simply sitting together and holding onto the other with their feet.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/>
<p>As soon as she was certified to be a lifeguard, Lilith started working at the local pool. She loved her job, but she didn’t love how often she forgot to bring lunch. So, she frequently texted Mc to bring her something to eat, typically a sandwich or something else that was on-hand. Mc always had a fun time bringing her something to eat, especially because it was harder to find time together as the years went by.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sometimes, Lilith would come by Mc’s workplace at the local convenience store. Mc would send Lilith a picture of the work schedule so she could come hang out every so often. Mc had a pretty stable schedule, mostly working the same few days every week unless they picked up shifts. It was always nice when Lilith would come visit them, especially when she would bring them a snack as a thank-you for bringing her food at her respective workplace.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/>
<p>One summer, Lilith and Mc had plans to hang out. On the day of, Mc texted Lilith that they weren’t feeling well and couldn’t make it, which Lilith accepted. They had woken up feeling very off mentally, in desperate need of a day to just not do social interaction. Mc wished they could have told Lilith this, but couldn’t find the words to do so. They were able to the next day, to which Lilith responded by telling them that she understood and was completely fine with them taking a mental health day. She said she loved them and wanted them to be comfortable with telling her when things were off, even if they just spewed words until something made sense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mc pretended the “I love you” hadn’t meant the world to them.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/>
<p>In the second-to-last year of highschool, junior year, Lilith took a precalculus course. She already knew she disliked the teacher and their methods, but it was one of the only other available classes to get the last math credit she needed. After weeks of struggling to understand, she broke down. She had cried while doing every assignment, making Mc incredibly upset at not knowing how to comfort her. They offered hugs whenever they saw her working on an assignment, but they only had study periods together twice a week. There was only so much Mc could do beyond encouraging her to drop the class and find something else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lilith took Mc’s advice and spoke to her mother about it, who was completely fine with her dropping that course. She had seen how much stress it was causing her daughter and didn’t want it to continue. Within a week, Lilith had been taken out of that course and was enrolled in an online course for one of the math courses she needed to take at the technical school she was planning on going to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last few days that Lilith had to attend the precalculus course were terrible for her. The teacher was picking on her for everything she could. If Lilith put the hood of her hoodie over her head, she was written up. If she got up to get a tissue to blow her nose during work time, she was yelled at to sit down. Nothing she did would escape the teacher’s wrath, which made Mc dislike the teacher even more. Mc had taken a course with that teacher before and hated it, she was a horrible teacher that didn’t care if the students understood. She only berated students for not understanding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ever since the first time Lilith was written up for having her hood up, Mc would pull the hood of their sweatshirt up when they saw that teacher. They didn’t have her as a teacher that year, so there weren’t really any consequences. If they didn’t have a sweater with a hood, they simply ignored her as much as they could. It wasn’t really much, but Lilith thought it was funny and appreciated the petty gesture.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/>
<p>On Mc’s 17th birthday, Lilith invited them to go with her and her mother to a musical they both liked. It would be a four-hour drive to get to the theater, and they would stay in a hotel for a night. The drive there had been filled with singing along to musicals, Lilith and Mc tossing things at each other, and sharing food. They both sat in the back seat, while Lilith’s mother was driving. They were having fun together, both too excited to take a nap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had gone to the hotel first, checked in, and then got ready to go to the theater. Lilith looked both comfortable and fashionable, prepared to be in a seat for a long time. They had all taken a shuttle to get there, which was an experience in itself. The city had so many lights, it was beautiful. The inside of the theater was bathed in golden light, making it feel like even more of a dream. The only bad thing was that there were a lot of people, but Lilith and Mc held onto each other’s wrists to not get separated. Mc had felt their heart jump when Lilith first grabbed onto their wrist, feeling their face warm up a little at the sudden contact, but brushing it off at just being surprised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the trio had found their seats, they settled in and waited for the show to start. There was a small group that had been separated, so the group had asked if someone would like to trade seats so they could stay together. Lilith’s mother said she would, and swapped seats with the person. She had said she trusted the two of you to not wander off, especially since she knew how excited you both were for this. The remaining time until the show started consisted of taking pictures together and joking with the people that swapped seats with Lilith’s mom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the show was over, Lilith’s mother came back over and they all waited until more people had cleared out of the theater. After about 15 minutes, they all walked out and saw there was a backdrop with the musical’s album cover all over it. Lilith’s mom had asked if the two wanted to take pictures, which prompted Lilith and Mc to put on the matching themed hats that Lilith had brought along.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, they waited for the shuttle again to come back. It was raining slightly, which just made the city look even more pretty. Upon returning to the room, Lilith and Mc decided to go to explore the floor they were on. They found that the floor they were on was pretty boring, so they took the elevator to other floors to explore and found a huge window on the top floor. After taking more pictures in front of the window, they decided to head back to their room and get ready for bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lilith and her mom slept in one of the beds, while Mc slept in the other. It was kinda nice, even if they felt a little disappointed that Lilith didn’t want to sleep in the bed with them. They had shoved that feeling away quickly, though, because it was understandable. She knew if her mom kicked in her sleep, while Mc was a wild card.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning was sleepy for all of them. They had all woken up around the same time, then gotten ready for the trip home. After they had checked out of the hotel, they found somewhere to eat. They had all looked at the menu online, but they were curious about the specials that weren’t listed online. Mc was delighted to find they had pancakes with berries, completely forgetting what the others had gotten other than Lilith’s caramel shake that she was completely ecstatic about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lilith had stolen some of Mc’s pancakes, but Mc truly was just happy to let her have some. Lilith also shared some of her food too, so it was more of an exchange, really. The place they had gone to also had a bakery, so Lilith went with Mc to check it out while her mom went to the car. It looked amazing, various treats on many surfaces that looked really tasty. It was really hard to decide what to get, but in the end Mc managed to decide on what to get.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The trip back was pretty sleepy. It was only about a half an hour before Lilith fell asleep, with Mc following shortly after. It was about as comfortable as sleeping in a car can be, both teens wrapped in blankets.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/>
<p>In March, Lilith invited Mc and their friend, Hannah, to go prom dress shopping. Lilith had already gone with Hannah to find Hannah’s dress, but they couldn’t invite Mc because they had been at work that day and it was a spur-of-the-moment decision to go. Lilith’s mother drove the three teens to the shops to find a dress Lilith liked, which seemed to take an entire day. It was extremely fun because the three were close friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hannah and Mc had shoved Lilith in so many dresses and got her stuck in a complicated one for a short time. The one that she had gotten stuck in had a lace-up back in a complicated design, which was why it was easy to get her stuck. Hannah and Mc had developed a system for having Lilith try on dresses efficiently, Hannah would help her get dressed while Mc would help get her out of them. There were a few uncooperative zippers, but that just led to more jokes about the two conspiring to get Lilith completely stuck in a dress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, Lilith had found a dress she really liked. It looked really good on her, the colors fitting perfectly for her. After leaving the shop, they went to get food with Lilith’s grandmother. It led to a fun meal, the three of you very tired from all of the effort of the day and very easily amused. Lilith’s mother and grandmother were slightly confused by how much the three were laughing, but seemingly brushed it off. There was another sleepy car ride home.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/>
<p>One day, Mc woke up and started their day like normal. That would change when they got a text from Lilith that made their heart stop: “Do you want to get married so we can get a ton of financial aid?” They had spent hours talking about college plans, both of them planning for the future. Lilith wanted to work in movie production, wanting to go to a local technical school to get an associates degree in video editing and then take that to a four year college. She had big plans, but so did Mc. Mc wanted to follow their interests and develop their passions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few minutes of stress-pacing at suddenly being forced by their brain to acknowledge the feelings that have been growing for years, Mc sent back a simple “Yes” to Lilith. Thus began the preparations for the wedding, but Mc couldn’t help but feel uneasy. They wanted to marry someone they loved that loved them back, and they had no idea if Lilith felt anything for them romantically. So, they did research into financial aid in America for married students, finding out that it would be slightly more difficult to file taxes if they got married.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Mc told Lilith this, they decided to not get married just yet. They had been planning on doing it the day after Lilith’s 18th birthday, because Mc had already turned 18 and Lilith was a few months younger than Mc. Instead, they decided that if both of them were single when they were 24, they would be getting married then. This was because their parents couldn’t claim them as dependents on their taxes anymore after this time, so long as they both were still in some sort of schooling. It brought some sort of comfort to Mc.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even if they were briefly comforted, they were still slightly uncomfortable with having agreed to marrying Lilith. It wouldn’t be honest if they didn’t tell her their newly-acknowledged feelings, but they were still too fresh to have anything said about them. Mc was still getting used to the whole “I’m in love with my best friend” thing, and it would be terrifying to potentially lose a friend over these feelings. Though, Mc didn’t really know when they fell in love in the first place. They hadn’t noticed their growing affection until it was too late.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe falling in love didn’t have to happen in a single moment like some media seems to suggest. Maybe it’s something that can grow throughout the years like a plant, cautious and delicate. With Lilith, there wasn’t one concrete moment that Mc could say was the reason they fell in love with her. There were too many moments with her that made Mc incredibly happy and warm inside, remembering them never failed to make their heart feel a little lighter and their day better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe that’s all love needed to be. Love didn’t need to be grand gestures or loud proclamations of love. Those can be nice, sure, but they weren’t needed. Maybe love was truly just a friend being there for you, supporting you and your dreams, and building memories. Maybe love was something Mc could accept and keep in their heart until they grew comfortable enough with confessing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And maybe, Lilith would accept their feelings.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to yell with me about anything on twitter I'm @sambiecos</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>